Nerve growth factor (NGF) was the first neurotrophin to be identified, and its role in the development and survival of both peripheral and central neurons has been well characterized. NGF has been shown to be a critical survival and maintenance factor in the development of peripheral sympathetic and embryonic sensory neurons and of basal forebrain cholinergic neurons (Smeyne, et al., Nature 368:246-249 (1994) and Crowley, et al., Cell 76: 1001-101 I (1994)). NGF upregulates expression of neuropeptides in sensory neurons (Lindsay, et al, Nature 337:362-364 (1989)), and its activity is mediated through two different membrane-bound receptors, the TrkA tyrosine kinase receptor and the p75 common neurotrophin receptor (sometimes termed “high affinity” and “low affinity” NGF receptors, respectively) which is structurally related to other members of the tumor necrosis factor receptor family (Chao, et al., Science 232:518-521 (1986)).
In addition to its effects in the nervous system, NGF has been increasingly implicated in processes outside of the nervous system. For example, NGF has been shown to enhance vascular permeability (Otten, et al., Eur J Pharmacol. 106: 199-201 (1984)), enhance T- and B-cell immune responses (Otten, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 86:10059-10063 (1989)), induce lymphocyte differentiation and mast cell proliferation and cause the release of soluble biological signals from mast cells (Matsuda, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 85:6508-6512 (1988); Pearce, et al., J. Physiol. 372:379-393 (1986); Bischoff, et al., Blood 79:2662-2669 (1992); Horigome, et al., J. Bioi. Chem. 268:14881-14887 (1993)).
NGF is produced by a number of cell types including mast cells (Leon, et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 91:3739-3743 (1994)), B-lymphocytes (Torcia, et al., Cell 85:345-356 (1996), keratinocytes (Di Marco, et al., J. Biol. Chem. 268: 22838-22846)), smooth muscle cells (Ueyama, et al., J. Hypertens. 11: 1061-1065 (1993)), fibroblasts (Lindholm, et al., Eur. J. Neurosci. 2:795-801 (1990)), bronchial epithelial cells (Kassel, et al., Clin, Exp. Allergy 31:1432-40 (2001)), renal mesangial cells (Steiner, et al., Am. J. Physiol. 261: F792-798 (1991)) and skeletal muscle myotubes (Schwartz, et al., J Photochem. Photobiol. B66: 195-200 (2002)). NGF receptors have been found on a variety of cell types outside of the nervous system. For example, TrkA has been found on human monocytes, T- and B-lymphocytes and mast cells.
An association between increased NGF levels and a variety of inflammatory conditions has been observed in human patients as well as in several animal models. These include systemic lupus erythematosus (Bracci-Laudiero, et al., Neuroreport 4:563-565 (1993)), multiple sclerosis (BracciLaudiero, et al, Neurosci. Lett. 147:9-12 (1992)), psoriasis (Raychaudhuri, et al., Acta Dern. l'enereol. 78:84-86 (1998)), arthritis (Falcim, et al., Ann. Rheum. Dis. 55:745-748 (1996)), interstitial cystitis (Okragly, et al., J. Urology 161: 438-441 (1999)) and asthma (Braun, et al., Eur. J Immunol. 28:3240-3251 (1998)).
Consistently, an elevated level of NGF in peripheral tissues is associated with hyperalgesia and inflammation and has been observed in a number of forms of arthritis. The synovium of patients affected by rheumatoid arthritis expresses high levels of NGF while in non-inflamed synovium NGF has been reported to be undetectable (Aloe, et al., Arch. Rheum. 35:351-355 (1992)). Similar results were seen in rats with experimentally induced rheumatoid arthritis (Aloe, et al., Clin. Exp. Rheumatol. 10:203-204 (1992)). Elevated levels of NGF have been reported in transgenic arthritic mice along with an increase in the number of mast cells (Aloe, et al., Int. J. Tissue Reactions-Exp. Clin. Aspects 15:139-143 (1993)).
Osteoarthritis (OA) is one of the most common chronic musculoskeletal diseases in dogs, affecting 20% of the canine population over one year of age. The development of OA is mainly secondary to trauma, joint instability, and diseases such as hip dysplasia. Osteoarthritis is a disease condition of the entire joint, and both inflammatory and degenerative changes of all articular structures result in disability and clinical signs of lameness and pain. Pain is the most important clinical manifestation of canine OA and it is the result of a complex interplay between structural joint changes, biochemical and molecular alterations, as well as peripheral and central pain-processing mechanisms. Within this network, the activation and sensitization of peripheral nociceptors by inflammatory and hyperalgesic mediators (e.g. cytokines, prostaglandins and neuromediators) is one of the main peripheral mechanisms responsible for the joint pain. Nerve growth factor (NGF) is one of the neuromediators that has received broader attention as a key regulator involved in both inflammatory and neuropathic pain. (Isola et al. Vet Comp Orthop Traumatol 4: 2011 pgs 279-284)